Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20150113175749/@comment-24796133-20150113215425
Brok Folur isn't dead, not by a long shot. He's slowly getting his senses back from the beat down he took from the centaur. What did they do to him to make him so evil, so mindless, a beast, more like a bear than the badgers we once were. All the guilt from leaving him behind has risen up, it makes me nauseous. I rise to my feet and pull out the katana. If I have to kill him, I have to make it quick, I keep telling myself he's nothing but a beast now, but looking at his face, all I can see is my younger brother staring up at me with hatred. It's sickening. He charges towards me and I don't have the will power to stab him, so I jump out of the way. It won't stop him though, nothing will stop him. It has to be done, and I will not let anyone else do it. I pull out my khopesh as well and brace myself. Folur stares at me, his eyes piercing with blame, right into my soul. I won't let him be a tortured animal under the darkness. He charges and leaps through the air right at me, and I have to close my eyes as i thrust the two blades into his throat. He goes flying as the blades stick, stopping his healing. He lies on his side, panting. I will spare him the pain, and I send the dark lightning shot straight through his skull. A dark cloud flows out of the wound and onto the ground, and Folur stares at me, almost kindly, as if he remembers, as if he forgives me, and then his eyes go dead. I collapse to the ground, still conscious as the battle rages and ends all around me. I eventually gain the will to stand back up, Folur still in frint of me. The Shadowrath and Droki are dead, but so few of us remain standing. There is no time to waste, the sky is already red, the doom closing in by the second. I call for our group, and slowly they join me, even the centaur. Mason is in a bad way, and I heal her as best I can with my blood. We have no time to walk there, but I think I have an idea that might work. I place my hand into the dark cloud by Folur's head and take on it's powers through my ability, almost like how my ring worked, but I only have a few seconds. I tell them all to be ready, this is the final fight. Wanda, Mason, Micah, Sophia, the centaur, Kaytlin, Dobkin and myself. We're all that's left to fight. I imagine Obitus in my mind and will myself to teleport there, and I can tell Kaytlin is helping. They know the plan I told them before, I hope it works. Then we teleport, and I see Obitus. Obitus What is this? The elf has darkness? Of course, The Umbaran, stupid lackeys. His first attacks prove he is strong, strong enough to take me down perhaps, but he has minutes to do it until the relics are ready. I begin to dodge his attacks, buying time. I shoot when I can but he deflects, and so do I as he attacks. This is a stalemate right now. The boy has gone back to dealing with the girl, but they are both weak, too weak. The aura elf believes himself to be so strong? He is not an elder yet. I launch a barrage which catches him, pinning him down as he blocks my relentless blasts. Eventually he manages to break off the shot and fire his own, sending me back. He runs straight for me with fists of shadow and I send him flying with shadow breath. He picks himself up but can't do anything before the relics have finished. At last. The relics glow black and slowly rise, merging together, their energy pulsating. They spin at lightning speed, until they flash a brilliant light, and a glowing orb appears. I take the orb in my hand. The Diem. The object the elders tried so hard to keep from me, now mine. The elf tries a shot put the Diem absorbs it and sends it back at him 100 times stronger, sending him flying into the opposite wall, sprawled on the floor. Any power they thought they had is meaningless. The Diem is absolute power, they will all die now. I point the Diem at the pedastals and send the black energy out, a disc of black forming. When it is complete, the disc face collapses and reveals it's secret. The void. The realm of darkness, and inside the souls of necromancy, the death beings that will destroy this world. It has begun, the Diem will call them to the portal, and darkness will fall. Then they appear, the badger and his allies. They are too late, they are all too late. Nothing can stop them now the Diem is mine. I laugh as they stare in horror at the void. Let them fear it as it consumes them. I can hear the death beings now. They are coming.